


Happiness Is...

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: "If there's one thing I can be proud of, it's the knowledge that I can make you laugh this hard. That I can break down your walls and let the world see how beautiful you truly are. And that's all I want, for you to be happy."Written forSnapshots' Jeonghan Birthday Challenge.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: October 2020 Birthday Challenge





	Happiness Is...

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Stop," the other groans. He bows his head in shyness, the soft tendrils of hair falling into his face unable to hide his blush.

"I'm merely appreciating how handsome you look tonight," he continues. "Almost too pretty for me."

"I hate you," the other whines.

"No, you don't," he quips.

"Okay, yeah, I don't. I actually love you, but you're insufferable."

Mingyu snickers before turning his attention back to his meal. Both of them know how easily he can get under the other’s skin. And Mingyu revels in the fact that, even after 7 years, he can still make Jeonghan blush like a schoolgirl with a crush. But just like other relationships, theirs isn't always easy.

Everyone knew that they were bound to get together, as people who looked like them often do. Mingyu hated the fact that they thought he and Jeonghan were that superficial. When they did get together, everyone thought it was going to end as quickly as it started. Because while most people subscribe to the idea that opposites attract, they thought Mingyu and Jeonghan were just too different to make things work.

Their differing preferences had been cause for ups and downs. Mingyu had always been a busybody, but Jeonghan prefers the quiet. Mingyu was one to show his affections through action, but Jeonghan wanted verbal validation. Mingyu had always been sure of himself, while Jeonghan did his best to fit in whatever spaces people have for him.

Mingyu hated that the most, how Jeonghan was so afraid to be himself, unwilling to show the best parts for the world to see how amazing he truly was.

Both of them lost count of how many fights they had over Jeonghan holding back. Tiring as they were, Mingyu would always push, unrelenting until Jeonghan realizes it's okay to be vulnerable and let himself be to do the things he actually wanted.

All Mingyu ever wanted was to have Jeonghan live with abandon — for him to laugh with no restraint, for him to dance as if no one's watching, for him to be unafraid to put himself out there.

Jeonghan hated being pushed, but Mingyu always made him see that his happiness was worth the fight.

_"Why are you trying so hard? Why does it matter?"_

_"If there's one thing I can be proud of, it's the knowledge that I can make you laugh this hard. That I can break down your walls and let the world see how beautiful you truly are. And that's all I want, for you to be happy."_

"Hey," Mingyu says, stealing Jeonghan’s attention from the Seoul skyline.

Jeonghan turns to him with that same open expression he's come to know so well, the one where he knows he's ready and willing to listen. More so, that he's ready to jump should Mingyu ask it of him.

"Marry me."

Jeonghan grins, eyes dancing as if he knew all along what was going to happen. "About time, you big oaf!"


End file.
